Vasnalok
Species Overview Origin: Ori galaxy Home Galaxy: Ori galaxy Current Population: 25 million Primary Language: Vasnalian Fur/Skin Tone: Normal Alteran skin tones Government: Cityship based democracy Leader: Shimaar Capital: Unknown Major Planets: Unknown Affiliation: Andromeda Alliance Current GATO Status: Ally The Vasnalok are the third group of the Alterans. In the Ori Galaxy 50 million years ago the civilization of the Alterans was torn apart by religious and secular groups. The Ori, devout and unquestioning in their pursuit of ascension went to war with the Vasnalok. The Vasnalok were neutral, they cared not for the ways of the Ori and the path to ascension, it was not their time to become Gods and as such they would not force thier way in to a higher plane. They were not done on this one, the Vasnalok core supporters were a large chunk of the alteran military who were being used as pawns between the rival sides, having to choose, the way of the ori or Alterans was not easy and so the Olterians, later the Vasnalok became their best option. The Military of the Alterans abandoned all thier alliences to both sides of the civil war. Gathered a fleet of ships and soldiers, along with thousands of civilians and headed out of the Ori galaxy. This left a power vacuum the Ori swiftly filled and without the military the Alterans too were force to flee, this was at great cost, for all those who did not swear loyalty to the Ori were killed, many hundreds of thousands of Vasnalok perished under the Ori genecide. After, a while the Vasnalok captured enough ships to escape from the Ori and over the next 50 million years would travel, not stopping in a galaxy for more than 100 years. Along the way they picked up numerous races, who joined their numbers. At this point, they had hundreds of warships, 15 cityships and thousands of smaller vessels. These were just the Vasnalok, within their mobile empire (akin to Mongol tribes in Asia) tens of thousands of ships, great transportation vessels, cityships of various types and sizes. The empire could fill entire systems upon arrival and during their stay make that system the focus of all the local space. They are naturally a war-faring race and have conquered many species over their travels and have advanced through assimilating the conquered races technology into their own. Some races had better engines, some better shielding etc. However, the longer they have travelled the harder it has been to upgrade via this method and so some of the vasnalok have started to turn to their own technological development. For the other vasnalok, they are not happy with the situation and are growing quickly tiresome of the others. As they are nomadic, they live in big cityships. However, due to the numerous wars they have had, they are down to only 5 city ships with their escorts: 13 cruisers and 6 battleships. No other vasnalok ship classes have been detected so far. They use antimatter to power their generators and sublight engines. The engines are much more powerful than the tauri’s ion sublight engines. However, their hyperdrive is not as efficient as the tauri’s, Asgard’s or the Lantean’s hyperdrive. Their antimatter generators are equivalent to the Asgard’s neutrino ion generator. They have fighters, but have only been seen exiting the central tower of one of their city ships like a puddle jumper would from Atlantis. The ships include cloaking device, but the city ships do not as the amount of power needed to cloak the city would overload a ship’s cloaking device and the vasnalok haven’t found a way of building a city cloaking device. The cityship is not a warship and wouldn’t normally be included in a battle, but the vasnalok vessels are slowly being destroyed, so the cityships are becoming more important in their battles. Currently, the vasnalok are one of the most important allies for the tauri. They have provided their entire fleet to the new alliance that has been put together by Admiral Richardson. Shimaar is in command of the vasnalok and is known as the supreme commander. Political system: The vasnalok political system is complicated. While a democracy in theory, the cityship commanders occupy 50% of the vote, while the races in the empire have 1% of the vote per race. Current fleet status (circa 2066): 7 cityships 42 battleships 56 dreadnaughts 70 battlecruisers 84 cruisers 350 fighters 70,000 alliance ships (description written by Immhotep and Davidtourniquet Gateworld virtual fleet 3.0) Links Technology:Vasnalok Characters:Vasnalok Timelines:Vasnalok Ships:Vasnalok Category:Aliens